El paraguas
by Muselina Black
Summary: Desde que sus recuerdos volvieron, Ruby no puede apartar de su mente el hecho de que es un monstruo. Pero no todos comparten esa idea. Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke".


******_Disclaimer: _**_On__ce Upon A Time no me pertenece, yo sólo los tomo prestados._

_Este fic participa en el reto "OTP" del foro "Bienvenidos a Storybrooke"._

* * *

**El paraguas**

Desde que el hechizo se rompió, Red puede recordar. Puede recordar su vida en el Bosque Encantado, las tardes que pasaba corriendo por el bosque y respirando el aire de la montaña. Memorias de la cabaña de la abuelita, del olor a pan recién horneado y al guiso especial. El calor de la chimenea y el chocolate caliente en invierno.

Pero esos no son sus únicos recuerdos.

Hay unos recuerdos que preferiría que hubieran quedado enterrados en el pasado. Recuerdos de Peter y su eterna sonrisa. Esa forma que tenía de decirle que todo estaría bien. También hay otros peores. Esos de cuando descubrió que era un monstruo. Y que Peter no sonreiría nunca más. Esos son los que le duelen más que nada. Los que la atacan en los peores momentos. Ahí es cuando le cuesta respirar, cuando el aire del café de su abuela se le hace pesado.

Entonces sale a correr.

No es lo mismo que el Bosque Encantado, pero ahí también puede respirar el aire puro y fresco. Sentir el olor del bosque. Pensar que su actual vida es un maldito sueño y que pronto se despertará en los brazos de Peter.

Pero no es así.

Ruby se deja caer en el suelo, sobre la tierra húmeda. Por primera vez en meses, llora.

No se ha permitido hacerlo. No con todas las cosas que se les han venido encima. ¿Cómo podía ella dedicarse a llorar por esa vida que nunca podría cambiar? Había demasiado que hacer, cosas que solucionar. El tiempo no era su amigo, era un desgraciado brutal que la acosaba y no la dejaba en paz.

Por primera vez desde que se rompió el hechizo, el tiempo la deja descansar.

-o-

Como todos los días, Archie saca a pasear a Pongo. Con todo lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses, le gusta poder aferrarse a esos pequeños lapsos de rutina. La locura de las últimas semanas lo justifica, por supuesto. No saben si volverán al Bosque Encantado, pero están intentando sacar lo mejor de una mala situación.

Además, ese mundo tenía sus ventajas.

Esa misma tarde había estado comentando con Bibwit Harte, el dueño de la librería del pueblo, que eso de la televisión era uno de los mejores inventos que conocían. Y que las telenovelas que podían a las seis estaban cada día más entretenidas. Alice, la muchacha que ayudaba en la librería había soltado unas risitas disimuladas mientras las escuchaba habla, pero Archie no le dijo nada. Ella le caía bien.

Eso por no mencionar que en Storybrooke, Archie tenía algo de autoridad. Sí, en el Bosque Encantado había sido parte del consejo de Blancanieves, pero antes de eso nadie lo tomaba en cuenta. A veces ni siquiera Geppetto lo escuchaba.

Pongo ladra con fuerza, obligando a Archie a mirar al frente.

Ruby está ahí, apoyada en un tronco caído. Tiene la cabeza escondida entre las piernas y no se mueve. Pero Archie no necesita ver su rostro o su sudadera roja para reconocerla. Ella es inconfundible.

—Ruby… ¿estás bien? —susurra con casi un hilo de voz mientras se acerca a ella y apoya una mano en el hombro de la chica. No sabe muy bien qué hacer. Se supone que su trabajo es —siempre lo ha sido— ayudar al resto. Darles las palabras de consuelo que necesitan. Recordarles las cosas buenas de sus vidas.

Por primera vez, Archie no sabe qué decir. Sólo atina a sentarse junto a ella en el tronco y esperar a que reaccione.

Por unos instantes, ella no se mueve. Lentamente, levanta la cabeza y clava sus ojos en Archie, como si estuviera preguntándose qué hace ese hombre con anteojos ahí. Nunca la había visto así, con los ojos muertos, vacíos. Y puede notar que están hinchados por el llanto.

-o-

Ruby se queda mirándolo un momento, descolocada. ¿Qué hace él ahí? ¿En qué momento llegó junto a ella? Por un momento, la idea de decirle que se vaya pasea por su mente, pero se detiene antes de decir nada.

Después de esas últimas tres palabras, él se ha quedado callado. No ha insistido ni nada. Sólo se ha quedado en silencio, su mano en el hombro de la joven. Es una mano cálida, segura.

—Estoy… bi… bien. —Ruby intenta sonar convincente, pero la mirada de Archie le dice de buenas a primeras que no le cree nada.

—¿Segura? —Su voz es firme y segura, aunque calma. Ruby nunca lo ha visto perder la compostura.

_Sí _quiere decir ella. _Estoy bien. Todo está bien._ Necesita decirlo, a ver si es posible que ella también se lo crea al menos por un instante. Pero las palabras no acuden a sus labios. El psicólogo no dice nada, pero la sigue mirando. Sus ojos, escondidos tras los anteojos, son casi tan cálidos como su mano en el hombro de Ruby.

—No —musita luego de un silencio que se le ha hecho eterno. ¿Hace cuánto rato que él llegó al bosque? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan ahí sentados?

—¿Por qué?

La joven suspira. ¿Por dónde empezar? ¿Por el hecho de que es un monstruo o por los recuerdos que la acosan cada noche? Aunque él ya sabe que ella es un licántropo. ¿Por las miradas que algunos de sus vecinos le dirigen en la calle, como si ella fuera un animal peligroso todos los días? ¿Por el pavor que tiene a dañar a alguien?

Nunca ha hablado de nada de eso. Con nadie. Ni siquiera con su abuela o con Peter.

Peter…

Lo peor de volver a sus recuerdos es eso. Volver a ver a Peter al dormir. Cerrar los ojos y verlo sonriendo, pletórico de vida. Y un segundo de pues, la sangre lo tiñe todo.

Archie no ha dicho nada. Sólo la mira. Tiene una mirada serena y Ruby siente que puede ver mucho más de lo que aparenta, aunque sea un cegato de cuidado.

De pronto, se encuentra hablándole de Peter. De las cosas que nunca le dijo y que debió decirle. De sus errores y de sus miedos. Todo lo que durante un tiempo que le había parecido interminable había ocupado su pecho. Todo lo que siempre ha sido un secreto.

-o-

Él la escucha. En silencio y con paciencia.

Mientras habla, los ojos de Ruby van cobrando vida, como si el peso del que se está liberando fuera el que había provocado esa mirada vacía, dolida. Pobre. Ha llevado durante años un peso terrible sobre sus hombros. Y lo ha llevado sola, sin pedirle ayuda a nadie.

No puede dejar de admirarla por eso, aunque cree que no debería haberlo hecho. Que debería haber pedido ayuda. Nadie puede hacerlo todo solo, aunque crea lo contrario.

—Gracias —murmura ella cuando termina de soltarlo todo. Sus ojos ya son los de la Ruby de siempre, llenos de vida y con una pizca de picardía—. Estoy esperando, hombre. ¿No vas a opinar? Se supone que te pagan por esto, ¿no?

—No exactamente.

—Ya. ¿Y no me vas a decir nada?

Archie piensa cuidadosamente. Sabe que ella acaba de abrirle una puerta que no es para todo el mundo. Que ha sido un testigo privilegiado de esos secretos.

—Quizás deberías haber hablado con alguien antes, Ruby. Alguien que te pudiera ayudar a cargar ese peso.

La leve sonrisa que había aparecido por un instante en el rostro de la joven se desvaneció rápidamente.

—Son mis problemas. Nadie más tiene que llevarlas —le dice bruscamente a Archie—. Son cosa mía.

Los dos se quedan en silencio de nuevo. Pero ninguno se mueve. Por un momento, Archie piensa que ella se levantará y saldrá corriendo en cualquier instante. Pero no lo hace. Se queda ahí, con la vista clavada en sus zapatillas de correr.

—Sólo estaba diciendo que alguien podría ayudarte a llevarlos. Todos tenemos problemas —declara Archie, súbitamente inspirado—. Y todos merecemos algo de ayuda con ellos.

—Yo no. Soy un monstruo.

Archie la mira, con el entrecejo fruncido. ¿Un monstruo? Un monstruo podría ser Regina, incapaz de ver más allá de sus narices e intereses, aunque ahora Henry la haga querer ser diferente. Un monstruo es el rey, capaz de asesinar sólo por odio. Ruby no es un monstruo.

—No mataste a Billy.

—Como si lo hubiera hecho, ¿no? Era parte del plan de Spencer…

—No es tu culpa, Ruby. Él era libre de elegir sus acciones. Tú no eres responsable por lo que hizo.

—¿No?

—No —repite él.

Ruby sonríe. Por primera vez esa tarde, sonríe. No es la misma sonrisa descarada que le dirige a los clientes del café de su abuela, es otra sonrisa. Una que parece más secreta, más sencilla. No está buscando provocar o escandalizar a nadie. Sólo sonreír.

Una gota cae sobre la nariz de Archie. Y otra. Otra más.

—Parece que va a llover —comenta ella, acomodándose la capucha de su sudadera en la cabeza.

—Quizás deberíamos volver al pueblo —dice Archie levantando la vista y recibiendo más gotas en la cara—. Vamos, puedo prestarte mi paraguas.

—Vaya, venías preparado —su voz suena ligeramente burlona, pero Archie sabe que no se está riendo de él.

—Pues sí. Grillo precavido vale por dos —responde. Ruby se ríe.

—Ya lo veo. En ese caso, me parece que podremos compartirlo, ¿no? —Archie abre el paraguas y ella se arrima a él, tomándolo del brazo. A pesar de llevar horas al exterior, su tacto es cálido. Él lo siente a través del sweater que lleva—. ¿Ves? Cabemos perfectamente aquí. Por cierto, ¿no es algo raro? Seguro que nunca antes se ha visto a un grillo y a un lobo compartiendo un paraguas.

Archie no puede evitar sonreír.

**FIN**

_Sí, los shippeo mucho. ¿Por qué? Básicamente porque me encantan las parejas en las que los dos sacan lo mejor del otro y veo a Archie y Ruby así. Ella le aliviaría los días, y él le recordaría que no es un monstruo. Y bueno, aquí les dejo una pequeña introducción a la parejita.  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!_

_Muselina_


End file.
